The present invention relates generally to all terrain vehicle back supports. More specifically, the present invention is an all terrain vehicle back support that secures to the rear rack of an all terrain vehicle.
It is well known that most all terrain vehicles, or ATVs, do not generally include a back support for the rider. However, it is also known that for many reasons, back supports are desirable. Thus, prior art devices have been created to retroactively add a back support to an ATV
For example, Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,917, discloses a plate holding a back rest for an ATV. However, the back rest and plate disclosed are not adjustable in height or angle. This lack of height adjustment, along with the position of the back rest with respect to the seat, may prevent the rider from adjusting the back rest forward beyond the seat. That is, the back rest of Johnson might be unable to move forward past a raised seat.
Another prior art device is shown in Edwards et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,239, which discloses a back rest that attaches to the top plate of an ATV. Like Johnson, Edwards"" device is not adjustable in height or angle.
The present device is directed for use with an all terrain vehicle (xe2x80x9cATVxe2x80x9d) of the type having a seat in front of a rear rack. The device includes a base secured to the rear rack. In one embodiment, the base is secured to the rear rack using float mounts selectively positionable over the base and fasteners securing the float mounts to the rear rack to thereby hold the base to the rear rack. A rail support is fixed to the base. A rail is attached to the rail support.
The device also includes a back support. The back support attaches to the rail. Optionally, a bracket is fixed to the back support and the back support is attached to the rail through the bracket.
The angle, and optionally the height, of the back support with respect to the base, and thus the rear rack, is adjustable. To this end, in an optional embodiment, the rail is attachable to the rail support at a plurality of locations such that the height and angle of the back support with respect to the base is selectively adjusted by changing the location at which the rail attaches to the rail support. For example, the rail may be attachable to the rail support in at least two discrete locations, such as through spaced apertures, or along a continuous range of locations, such as through a slot. In such an optional embodiment, fasteners, such as pins, detent ring pins, bolts, or the like may be used to attach the rail to the rail support.
In a further optional embodiment, the spacing between the seat and the back support may also be selectively adjusted. In an optional embodiment including a bracket fixed to the back support, the rail may be attachable to the bracket at a plurality of locations such that the spacing between the back support and the seat is selectively adjusted by changing the location at which the rail attaches to the bracket. As with the attachment between the rail and rail support, the bracket and rail may be attached to one another in at least discrete locations, such as through spaced apertures, or over a continuous range of locations, such as through a slot. In such an optional embodiment, fasteners, such as pins, detent ring pins, bolts, or the like may be used to attach the rail to the bracket.
In yet a further optional embodiment, the device of the present invention may further include a hand grip. Such an optional embodiment may include a grip mount attached to the base and a grip handle attached to the grip mount.